Sibella Elizabeth Miles
Sibella Elizabeth Miles (28 September 1800 - 29 March 1882) was an English poet. Life MIles was born Sibella Elizabeth Hatfield at Falmouth, the daughter of John Westby Hatfield, auctioneer in West Cornwall (died at York 13 Jan. 1839, aged 72), by his wife Sibella (died 1 June 1832, aged 68). For some years previous to 1833 she kept a girls' boarding-school at Penzance, and occupied her leisure hours with the composition of poetry.Courtney, 378. On 13 August 1833 she married, at Madron, Cornwall, Alfred Miles, a commander in the royal navy. He died at Lympston, Devonshire, 28 Nov. 1851, leaving one son, Frederick Arundel Miles, who died 3 June 1862, aged 26, and one daughter, Helen Jane Arundel Miles, a book illustrator. Many of her contributions appeared in the Forget-me-Not for 1825 and subsequent years, the Selector or Cornish Magazine, 1826–8, the Oriental Herald for 1827 and later volumes, and the Nautical Magazine for 1833 onwards. Some poems in Original Cornish Ballads, 1846 (pt. ii.), with the introductory essay, were by her, and she wrote the introduction to Te Deum, with illustrations by Helen J. A. Miles’ (1877). She died at 54 South Lambeth Road, London. Writing She wrote: 1. The Wanderer of Scandinavia, or Sweden delivered, in five cantos, 1826, 2 vols. 2. Moments of Loneliness, or Prose and Poetic Efforts, 1829. 3. Fruits of Solitude, 1831. This was dedicated to Sir R. T. Wilson, and a letter from him to her is printed in his Essay on Canning's Administration. 4. Essay on the Factory Question (anonymous), 1844. 5. Leisure Evenings, or Records of the Past, 1860. 6. The Grotto of Neptune,’ 1864. Recognition Her lines on "St. Michael's Mount, Cornwall," are quoted in works on West Cornwall. Publications Poetry *''The Wanderer of Scandinavia; or, Sweden delivered: In five cantos; and other poems''. (2 volumes), London: Longman, 1826. *''Hymn of Thanksgiving for the Recovery of the Prince of Wales''. London: C. Jones, 1872. Non-fiction *''Essay on the Factory Question: Occasioned by the recent votes in the House of Commons'' (anonymous). London: R. Hastings,1844. *Introduction to Te Deum: With illustrations by H.J.A. Miles. London: Murray & Smith, 1877. Collected editions *''Moments of Loneliness; or, Prose and poetic efforts on various subjects and occasions''. London: Simpkin & Marshall / Falmouth, UK: J. Philip, 1829. *''Fruits of Solitude; or, Prose and poetic compositions: Cconsisting of sketches of natural and moral scenery; tales, essays, meditations, &c. &c''. London: London: Longman, Rees, Orme & Brown. et al, 1831. *''Leisure Evenings; or, Records of the past: A collection of prose and poetical miscellanies''. London: 1860. Edited *''Original Cornish Ballads: Chiefly founded on stories humorously told by Mr. Tregellas in his popular lectures on "Peculiarities": to which are appended some drafts of kindred character from the portfolio of the editress''. 1846. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sibella Elizabeth Miles, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 7, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *[http://spenserians.cath.vt.edu/TextRecord.php?action=GET&textsid=36632 from The Wanderer of Scandinavia; or, Sweden delivered] ;About *Sibella Elizabeth Hatfield (1800-1882) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Miles, Sibella Elizabeth Category:1800 births Category:1882 deaths Category:19th-century English poets Category:19th-century English writers Category:People from Falmouth, Cornwall Category:English women novelists Category:English women poets Category:19th-century novelists Category:19th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets